


Lazy Afternoon

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Graphic Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky has a new piercing, and JC is both freaked out and turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

"I still can't believe you did it." JC stared at the small half-circle of silver, trying to decide if he was turned on or freaked out. Actually, it was both, but which one was winning? It was really hard to decide.

"Why?" Ricky shifted, and JC got distracted watching the ripple of muscle beneath mocha skin.

"Well, for one, needles." A shudder accompanied the last word; JC couldn't help it. He just--yeah. "And for another--needles."

The smile playing at the corners of Ricky's mouth grew, a mix of amusement and smirking. "Si, y que mas, you wuss."

JC tugged gently on the ring -- except it really wasn't a ring, so what was it called? A barbell? -- and blinked when Ricky shivered. Maybe this had some unforeseen potential after all. "Feel good?"

"I dunno--Christ!" The word was more yelp than anything, and JC smiled. At least he hoped it looked like a smile. Ricky didn't seem to realize what JC was doing until he was leaning in close enough to smell coconut -- Ricky had been sunning earlier, then -- and the clean scent of sweat and warm skin.

Ricky tasted like salt, and the non-taste of metal. Above JC's head Ricky's breathing stuttered for a moment before speeding up. JC licked over the ring again, swirling his tongue over and around and under, pushing gently against each end of the little barbell. Ricky threaded his fingers through JC's hair, not pushing or guiding, just holding. It was weirdly hot, all of it, in a hey-this-is-something-really-different sort of way.

"You like this," JC muttered, rimming the edge of Ricky's navel. He nipped at the barbell, then tugged on it with his teeth. Ricky shuddered and wriggled beneath him, and even if he hadn't heard the breathy, almost inarticulate "yes", JC would've known anyway from the flush slowly spreading across Ricky's skin, heat chasing each sweep of JC's tongue. "Good," he said quietly, pushing against one end of the barbell again. "Where else would you get one?" He asked, listening to Ricky's quiet noises, a mix of moans and grunts, not quite desperate but getting there. "How 'bout here," and JC slid one hand up Ricky's chest to pinch a nipple in between his fingers.

Ricky growled and jerked, the growl fading out into a low moan when JC pinched again, tugging none-too-gently on the small point before releasing it. He smoothed his fingers over and around, feeling Ricky twitch each time he came close again.

"I could," he said finally, when JC was sure Ricky wasn't going to answer, or maybe couldn't answer.

"Yep, you could." JC gave the navel piercing one last tug before shifting up and over Ricky, settling himself over the erection he'd so far ignored. "Or you could get one here," as he ground himself down against Ricky's cock. He felt the answering throb; felt his own body echo it.

"That's pretty gay," Ricky muttered, settling his hands on JC's hips.

JC laughed and leaned in, brushed a quick kiss over each nipple before licking up Ricky's throat. He ended at his mouth, and bit the words onto soft, full lips. "Newsflash, dude, you're pretty gay."

"Takes one to know one, querido." Ricky did a hip-roll and JC shuddered and rolled with him.

"Less talk, more--everything," JC said, shivering when Ricky mirrored his actions, fingers covering his nipples, teasing them into tight, hard points that ached. "God. Keek."

"Mmm." Just like that, quick as a flash, Ricky shifted and rolled them. JC grunted when he hit his shoulder against the tile, but then it felt good, cool against his heated skin. Ricky grinned down at him then leaned in to whisper roughly against his ear, "I think you like it as much as I do." He laughed when JC shivered, a low, hot sound that sizzled into JC's brain and down his spine.

It was a weird dichotomy, the piercing. It still weirded him out, made him feel cold and shaky thinking about _being_ pierced, anywhere. But it was so hot, the way Ricky shivered and moaned and just _reacted_ when he touched it. That was really fucking hot, and for a minute JC lost himself in the thought of Ricky with his nipples pierced. Already he was sensitive there, writhed and moaned when JC bit and sucked on them. He'd never actually gotten Ricky off that way by itself, but maybe with rings--

"Me detenado," Ricky said, mouth against JC's , and he had no idea what Ricky said but he nodded anyway. Whatever it was, he would.

He opened for Ricky, for a kiss that stole away what little breath he had. Ricky demanded, tasted and teased him, tongue slicking all around JC's mouth until he couldn't focus on anything _but_ Ricky; there was nothing but his mouth taking and his body covering JC's, hot and hard, pushing against him.

JC didn't remember either of them getting naked, but then they both were -- or close enough to it, anyway, and who wore socks in Southern California in the spring anyway? -- and there was nothing but hot skin against his, wet heat sliding up and down his throat, over his nipples, down over his dick. JC arched and shouted when Ricky's mouth enveloped him, taking him in, down, so far down. There was nothing but smooth and tight and wet, and every time Ricky swallowed JC felt it dance up his nerve endings and burn into his brain, whitehot bursts of pleasure that consumed him in a bright flash. Distantly, he thought he heard Ricky shout something, but it was hard to tell over the roar in his head.

He was pretty sure he'd melted into a big puddle of nothing, but when he could breathe again, and string words into sentences that felt like they might make sense outside of his head, JC rolled his head to see Ricky laying beside him, body relaxed, mouth curled into a smile that sent shards of heat splintering through him that had nothing to do with sex.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary, dude," he said quietly, rolling toward Ricky. It seemed to take way more effort than it should.

"I ate something, anyway." The smile changed, became softer. Tender. It wasn't something JC saw on Ricky's face very often. Flirtatious, smirking, amused, annoyed, horny and sometimes angry, sure. The tenderness came out very rarely, usually catching them both off guard. "Sabes que te amo, yeah?"

"Yeah," JC said, nodding. "I know. Me too." He did, too. He didn't say it much; neither one of them did. Kind of made it more precious, really, like it wasn't a commonplace thing. JC liked that. He touched Ricky's mouth, smoothing his thumb over the small split on his bottom lip and felt something warm and comfortable spread through him. "I nicked you."

"Thought so." Ricky kissed his thumb. "Guess you owe me ice cream then, huh?"

"Guess so. You'll have to get dressed first, though."

"You gonna risk it and go all sucio, or do I have to wait for you to shower?"

JC laughed and rolled so he could get to his feet, then stretched a hand out to Ricky. "Dude, you totally have to wait. Or, y'know, you could come wash my back. Or something."

The smile was back, that little half-twist of Ricky's mouth that always made JC's temperature go up a couple notches. The long look up and down didn't hurt, either.

"Yeah, I could wash your back. Or something."

Ice cream could totally wait.

~fin~


End file.
